


Surprise Date

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hawaii, Lesbian Sex, References to Depression, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Tae shows up unexpectedly. Kawakami doesn't know how to respond.





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mukuro 3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mukuro+3).



> Here's myour Valentine's Day special for all of you, hope you enjoy!

The sound of her phone getting texts forced Kawakami to open her eyes and tap the screen. It was still dark out from what she could see. The Hawaiian sun and blue skies had yet to come out into view yet. The plane from Japan had arrived only a few short hours ago, arriving as the moon was starting to come up. All that Sadayo wanted to do was just get some sleep. Being in a nice hotel bed and not the cramped seats on a plane was such a relief to her. But as she shielded her eyes from the bright glare of her screen, that relief left and was replaced by other things. 

"Hey, what hotel are you staying at in Hawaii?" The text from Tae Takemi asked. 

"Uh....why do you wanna know?" The teacher responded, curious as to where this was headed. With Takemi, you could never be sure. Kawakami had a thought in her head already, but there was no way that...  
An image popped up on screen and Kawakami stared at it for what felt like a good minute or so. She then got up, put on her skirt and threw on her jacket. Grabbing her purse and rental car keys, Lord knows she was going to only keep to the immediate area as well as travel by foot and bus while here, and headed to the elevators. 

Tae watched the battery on her phone slowly go up and up as she sat in the lobby. She would've waited outside, but thought that it would have been too cold. She simply watched phone before she was yanked up by her shoulder. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The teacher hissed at her, trying to keep her voice down and prevent starting a scene. 

"I wanted to see you." The goth responded simply, smiling. 

"You don't just do this! I'm still working while I'm here, you can't just follow me like that and think that I'm just going to let you stay with me the whole time I'm here or something like that! What if someone from my work sees us? What'll happen when a student sees us and records us?!" Kawakami was shaking Tae, a few sleepy eyed people looking at them but most were preoccupied with getting through TSA or just sleeping. 

"Well, I guess I could get a cheap hotel room and just kinda do my own thing for a few days while I'm out here." Takemi said as she smiled at the other woman. It was hard to tell if she was being her normal socially awkward and oblivious self or if she knew what she was doing. 

"No, you're staying with me. You let me know you're here, and if I don't know what you're up to in a foreign land, my anxiety is gonna get worse." Kawakami said as she looked at the suitcase and backpack that Takemi had brought with her. "Whats in the bag?" She asked, already preparing to regret asking. 

"Books, snacks, journals, cds, anti-depressants, all that good stuff. The suitcase has clothes and other supplies." 

"You call your things other supplies?" The teacher asked with her usual amount of sass. 

"Don't be an ass to me right away, I just got here." Tae retorted. 

"Yeah, well, so did I. And I'm tired and it's late. I can be as much of an ass to you as I want." Sadayo snapped back, taking the other woman's bag and heading back to the parking lot. "We're getting burgers, you're paying." 

Tae watched the lights of street lamps and buildings go by as the rental car drove through the city. Being a tourist location meant that there were still a decent amount of drivers on the road, letting bars and restaurants stay up late into the night. It was kinda calming, driving around a new area at night. "So, how are you? You haven't really come over much." She asked, trying to make things less awkward. 

"Mostly just busy with life and work and that. Even before I got on the plane we were dealing with issues. There was a delay so that was fun. 6 hours feel like an eternity....." The teacher maid said as they pulled into the drive through lane. "What do you want?" She asked as they stopped in front of the order sign. 

"Large fries, chocolate shake, bacon cheeseburger, nothing else on it." 

"Why do I even ask when you get the same thing everytime...yes, we'd like to get..." 

After a bit, the two were parked in the lot, eating away with the glow of the restaurant behind them. "The school is still dealing with what happened in April. Dealing with that and work and stuff back home...it makes me want to scream." Kawakami said, grabbing a few fries.  
"Whats going on with your folks?" Takemi asked, slowly chewing. 

"My little sister is throwing a bitchfit about how life is so easy for me, and how she has to worry about finding someone and how none of that pressure was ever placed on me and how it's bullshit that she has to do all this stuff." The teacher explained, yawning. 

"You could tell her and your parents about me." Tae replied. 

"I don't want to make things worse. Depressed as is and the possible storm that could come from my confession, I might as well say I work as a maid for money at night." 

"Just a suggestion. Hey, that's my shake!" 

"Eat my ass, I'm depressed." 

"I can tell. You're being more sassy than usual." 

After finishing, the two returned back to their hotel room, the teacher flopped onto the queen sized bed, not even taking off her jacket. She was soon snoring and fast asleep. Tae walked over to the window and looked out, seeing the ocean and beach. It was weird, being so far away from the clinic. But, this was probably gonna happen at one point or another. Her place above her work could only hold two people for so long. "Christ, relationships are hard." She said to herself as she watched the sea. 

Kawakami awoke to see the sun slowly peaking in, the early morning sky a light blue. Tae was sleeping on a chair, using her coat as a blanket as if she were staying over night at a hospital. She chuckled a bit and undressed, heading into the shower. The warm water felt nice on her skin, the steam building up on the mirror and filling the room. It helped distract her from everything. 

"We could spend the whole day in this room." Tae said, rubbing against her. 

"Heh. I need to get fresh air and swim." The teacher replied, moaning softly as a hand slipped between her legs."You can stay here if you want." 

"I'll come with. We can go for a walk together." The doctor replied, kissing her as she felt cum in her palm be washed away. She washed all over the other woman, trying to show her appreciation for being able to date such a beauty. 

Swimming wasn't the best, mostly due to Kawakami attracting the eyes of many with her wet T-shirt and all. Also, Takemi sucked at swimming.

The two sat at the counter of the outdoor bar, sipping away at their drinks as water dripped down them. They both looked tired from everything. 

"You looked so pathetic out there, flailing around." Kawakami said, drinking as she looked at some of the couples eating at tables nearby. 

"I know, I know. Don't rub it in." Tae replied, rubbing her face. She looked over to her lover as she watched the teacher scroll through her phone, looking at texts and emails. 

"Goddammit sis!" She cursed under her breath as she put the phone to her ear and began to walk off.  
Tae just drank, knowing Kawakami needed time to herself. 

"You don't just take money from me like that!" The teacher said into the phone. "It's important and I'm barely making enough as is!" 

"Oh fuck off, you can just make money off that Kamoshida shit! I need this money more than you, cause I'm not moving back in at home!" Her younger sister replied, obvious agitated. 

"If you want money, fine, I'll lend you money, but can you at least wait a week? I need to do some stuff and.." 

"Uh uh, I'm not falling for that shit. You're the big sis, you can deal with ever the fuck is going on." The call cut off as the teacher began to shake heavily. She felt like she was going to pass out from everything what was going on. The anxiety from this, and everything else going on in her life....it was just....just....

She woke up later in bed, covered in sweat as she sat up. It was late out, and there was a cold wash cloth over her forehead. Tae was sitting across from her, with a look that held the emotion of not really knowing how to feel about the current situation. "You passed out....extremely hot too for some reason." She explained as she walked over to Kawakami. 

The teacher just pulled her into a kiss, slowly undressing her. "Distract me. Please. Do whatever you want to me, please....just let me not think about life for a while."

"....alright." 

Time passed, and their clothes were thrown to the side, with the teacher's face in-between the doctor's legs. Tae moaned out loudly as Sadayo ate her goth pussy out. She pulled up the other girl's head and looked at her. "That's enough there~"

"Yes mistress~!" Sadayo responded, kissing Tae on the lips as their tongues wrestled with one another. Their nude and sweat covered bodies rubbed against each other as they kissed. She moaned out loudly when she felt the goth grab her by the ass cheeks and squeezed. 

Her mind was only filled with images of her. The woman she loved. No bullshit about work, being caught as a maid, making payments, or her sister or anything. Just Tae Takemi. And that made everything worth it. 

She kissed Tae again as they softly rubbed their pussies against each other, moaning as they did so. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

When Tae woke up early the next morning, she was alone in bed. No sounds from the shower either.... She got up, looking around before seeing a small note on the small nightstand. 'Out in the car'.  
Kawakami just laid back in the driver's seat, sighing as she looked at the roof of the vehicle. The only sounds that could heard was the sound of people walking to their vehicles and driving out of the structure. She didn't look to her side when Takemi got in. 

"....what the fuck am I even doing?" Sadayo asked, still staring at the ceiling. 

"If I knew, I would tell you. I'm just as lost as you are." Tae replied, resting her head against the dash board. 

"I'm a mess of a person. Having to pay more and more.....having to work more and more, controversy surrounding my main job, more will come if they find out about my second job...." The teacher explained, sighing as Tae kissed her cheek. 

"I still love you, and want to help you as best I can...so...sorry about that." The doc said, trying to make a positive smile for her girlfriend. "...come on, let's drive. Anywhere we want." 

Sadayo weakly smile, nodding as she started the car and backed out of their spot. "Yeah, let's drive. Drive wherever we want, no matter what comes next. I....I don't care about my job right now, and then I'll still have all day tomorrow!" She smiled as they drove through the city, taking the first exit out they saw. 

This was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope that the depression talk in this felt natural. I treated this project, and my next Persona 5 story as if they were scripts for short films. Yeah, I'm pretentious. Anyways, before I go...I was thinking to recommend the song 'Falling' by 'Julee Cruise', a wonderful song used for one of my favorite series ever 'Twin Peaks'. If I was allowed to, I would go super in-depth into why I love the works of David Lynch, but for now I'm just gonna say his creative outlook on things and howner he gets ideas gas inspired me greatly. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
